Back into the past
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity, upset with how her world turned out, returns to her past. Ami, Chibiusa and Kousagi follow her just to be with her. Pairings: Usagi x Ami, Chibiusa x Hotaru (They are the same age!) and Michiru x Haruka. Ages: The inners:14. Outers:27. Chibiusa/Hotaru:12. Kousagi:5.


Okay, this is just gonna be a basic story (Hopefully) about Neo Queen Serenity, Ami and the moon kids (You know, Kousagi and Chibiusa-chan) going into the past to make things right. Not related to my other story in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>Neo Queen Serenity looked sadly out of her bedroom window down at the beautiful crystallized Crystal Tokyo. Recently, her husband had been abusing her and their daughters. It was sad to know that she could not escape it, the only way to do so would be to do into the past and make things right, and she didn't think she should do that. Her thoughts shifted to her favorite senshi, her former girlfriend at that, Ami. She had loved Ami for years, even before Chibiusa was born 12 years ago, and even before Crystal Tokyo and the big freeze that happened before it. She remembered the day she confessed her love.<p>

Flashback (15 years prior)

Usagi was sat on one of the benches in the park, looking down. Her friends had went through the whole day preparing her for her marriage, which was was becoming uncertain about because she felt like she didn't love Mamoru like she should. In fact, she knew that she didn't. How she knew? Well, let just say she has a crush on Ami, her favorite water senshi.

''Usagi-chan?''

Usagi looked up, recognizing the voice and smiled gently. Ami stood above her with a concerned face on.

''What's wrong, Usa-chan?'' asked Ami, gently as she sat next to Usagi.

''...Well...Minna keeps pushing me into my marriage with Mamo-c..'' she shook her head gently. ''Mamoru...when I'm uncertain about it...I don't believe I love him...as much as I'm meant too...In fact, I certain...I have a crush on a girl...but I don't think..she'll accept me...''

''Well, that's a lot to take...'' mumbled Ami. ''You know, I...actually have a crush on a girl...but she already taken by a man...''

'_She has a crush...on another girl. Maybe I have a chance..._' thought Usagi.

''...Well...Ami-chan...well...Y-y-your...the...one...'' mumbled Usagi, getting quieter towards the end.

Ami blinked, taking in the words carefully before she gasped. Usagi liked her too! She blushed gently with a little smile.

''...Well, Usa-chan. You..could say that...I love you back...''

''R-really!?'' said Usagi, with delight feeling her crystal blue eyes.

''...Yep, Usa...'' said Ami, with a smile on her face.

Usagi smiled brightly, to the point tears of happiness filled her eyes. Ami smiled back and before long the pair were passionately kissing. As they kissed, Usagi was surprised to find the one who stuck her tongue in first was actually Ami, which was unexpected due to the bluenette's personality. However, she didn't draw back. Instead, she deepened the kiss as her's and Ami's tongue's danced within their mouths.

Present

She could remember that day like it was yesterday, she still loved Ami with all her heart. The problem, King Endymion! Serenity sighed in despair, she wanted her lover to be hers. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened. She got off the window and straightened her dress in case it was Endymion. Instead, Pluto walked into the room with a little smile.

''Princess...''

''Sets-chan, no need to be formal.'' said Serenity, with a goofy smile.

''Right...Usagi. I have found out a way for you to get out of this place.''

Serenity's smile twisted into confusion. ''What do you mean?''

''Usagi, I know that you have feeling for Mercu...Ami. I believe that sending you into the past, to the day you became Sailor Moon to rewrite the past.''

''I see, well...I will do it...I suppose.''

''Good.'' said Setsuna as she pointed her staff, the garnet orb, at Serenity.

The queen began shrinking back to her 14 year old self, she didn't know if she should smile or frown.

''Now, queen. Your appearance has changed but your powers and knowledge shouldn't have. You must awaken the sailors quickly and that should include Haruka, Michiru and even Hotaru.''

Usagi nodded in understanding. Setsuna closed her eyes and sent her queen into the past, as the door slammed open to reveal Ami and Usagi's daughters.

''Pluto, I just felt Serenity's energy but it's gone.''

''Oh, I see. She went into the past to make things right.''

''Then take us with her.'' yelled Chibiusa, wanting to help her mother.

''Hurry then, before this timeline collapses.''

The group nodded and followed their mother/lover.

* * *

><p>Hope you like. And I will get around to 'Truth about Usagi' soon.<p> 


End file.
